


Beach Day

by planetundersiege



Series: Bellow Diamond Week 2018 [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bellow Diamond Week 2018, Couple, Cute, Drabble, Earth, F/F, Oneshot, Relaxing, beach, bellow diamond - Freeform, sand, sunset, the ocean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 07:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15431712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Bellow Diamond week 2018: Day 4: Beach.Our diamonds have some time alone, enjoying the beach.





	Beach Day

The sun was setting, painting the usual azure blue sky on a variety of oranges, pinks and purple. The white clouds flew by, and minute after minute, the sky darkened, it would soon replaced the colorful sunset with a pitch black sky and millions of tiny stars twinkling along with the moonlight.

The breeze was the usual, it was not too hot or too cold, and there was a slight wind that kissed Yellow and Blue Diamond’s faces as they sat down on the warm sand, soft to their touched. They looked out over the beach, and the ocean that met it, the tides were turning. A while ago, they was plenty of room on the beach, now the water was only a few feet away from touching them. Not that either of them minded, it was peaceful and nice. Much more relaxing than anything found on Homeworld. Maybe Earth and organic life wasn’t so bad after all?

“You okay there Blue”, Yellow asked as she looked at her lover, a small smile on her face, and a relaxed look in her eyes. The diamond nodded in response.

“Everything is amazing Yellow. Just you, me, and this beach. I haven’t felt this relaxed in centuries. Spending time with you like this, it’s nice”.

“I’m glad you think that way, I’ve actually gotten pretty fond of this planet myself, especially these beaches. It’s a different atmosphere. I see many evenings filled with the two of us here before our ships are here”.

“As long as I’m with you, I’m happy. I love you Yellow”.

“I love you too”.


End file.
